


shade of an umbrella

by k2_b0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Disgusting Fluff. Sickening, Fluff, Multi, OK we are back, Ouma not Oma, also ouma has a black cat named strychnine thanks for coming to my presentation, anyways this is gay, idk if this is the right tag for the ship BUT its fine, their neighbors are old and make them casseroles :), wrote this yesterday while i was eating soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Flowers, sunshine and the love of his partners. Ouma thinks it's so sweet he might die.





	shade of an umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> lets get this bread!!!!! i took a test in math that i might have passed yesterday so im in a good mood :) this ship isn't something that im actually.. familiar with? i just thought abt the concept & ran with it

"Ah~!"

Ouma sighed as he stretched his back out, wincing when it cracked loudly. Sunlight poured around him, hitting the ground everywhere aside from under his umbrella. The lawn chair he was laying in creaked as he slapped his hand around on the glass table next to him, searching for his phone, and he groaned when he couldn't find it.

"Kiibo-chan!" He yelled, sitting up partway, sunglasses falling down his face, "What time is it?"

Kiibo's voice called back, annoyed. "I don't know, Kokichi-kun!" A bang came from their house and Ouma winced, knowing that his husband had probably just torn a cabinet off the wall or something. Luckily, the other man sounded fine when he kept yelling back. "Go ask Kaito-kun, okay?"

Ugh. No thanks. "Idiot-chan is busy," he groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes over dramatically even though Kiibo couldn't even see it. "Besides, I don't wanna get up! If I do, that guy'll make me do physical labor!"

"Damn right I will!" A different voice yelled back, and a cheshire grin split Ouma's face. He pulled his arm back and sat up all the way, the chair letting out a squeal when he did.

He lifted his glasses up to his forehead. "Kaito-chan! Welcome, welcome! How's it going? Good?"

"Yeah, good," Momota spat, walking towards him with dirt on his face, "it'd be going better if you'd get off your ass and help me out with these fucking flowers."

"Nah," the former ultimate surpreme leader said, "I'm super comfortable here. Besides, I get burned suuuper easily!" To prove his point, Ouma pressed his fingers into reddened skin, the sun having gotten to it already just from when he'd left the shade of his umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah," Momota sighed, "I get it. You gotta have that umbrella and whatever cause you're so fragile." The ice in Ouma's glass of lemonade made clinking noises when the taller of the two picked it up and drank from it. "Can't believe I've seen you take down grown ass men but you can't get up to plant some damn flowers."

Ouma laughed. "Just because you look good all sweaty and shirtless doesn't mean I will," he said, "besides, I'm perfectly content letting my big, strong husbands do all of the heavy lifting!"

"Tetsuya aint exactly what I'd call big and strong," Momota replied, face red from the compliments, "but alright. I get it, you lazy ass." The last part was said fondly, with Momota ruffling his hair up.

Ouma yelped and pushed his arm off. "Gross," he hissed, "Kaito-chan's hand is covered in dirt! Now I've gotta wash my hair again!"

Just to piss him off even more, Momota ran a hand through his hair again. And again. And again, until the taller was leaned over his husband, lips pressing into the porcelaine skin of Ouma's face softly over and over. Ouma squeaked, hand against the other's chest to playfully push him off. "Kaito-chaaaan," he whined, "you're sweaty, nasty! Get off!"

The astronaut laughed into his skin. "I will if you help me plant these," he said jokingly, "until then I'm holding you hostage!"

"Yah~! Whatever will I do?" Ouma drawled, "d-does Kaito-chan want my body?" False tears welled in his eyes and he tilted his head back. "B-But if it's what he wants..."

"Could you two not do this sort of thing in public?" Kiibo's voice came from in front of the lawn chair, and Ouma peaked from behind Momota to see him. His arms were crossed, sleeves rolled up and platinum hair pinned back. His foot tapped as he looked at them, face annoyed. "I get we have a fence," he continued, "but it's not that tall. Our neighbors might complain again." A towel hung over his shoulder swayed when he spoke.

"Boring Kiibo-chan," Ouma sighed, hand still on Momota's bare chest, "fun-ruining Kiibo-chan."

"H-Huh?!" Kiibo yelped, stumbling back like he'd been punched. Man, his reactions were still just as funny as they were in high school. "I'm not ruining fun! I'm just being reasonable!"

"Same difference," Ouma hummed while Momota pulled away, the taller's face still red.

"Oi," he said, awkwardly readjusting his ponytail, "be nice to Tetsu, Kokichi."

Kiibo blushed at the nickname, moving to fidget as he looked at them. Ouma smiled good-naturedly, his sunglasses big over his eyes. "Alright," he sighed, "I'll be nice to him. It couldn't have been enough for me to marry him, no, I've gotta be sappy and tell him I like him too. Love you, Kiiiiiiibo-chaaaaan." He drawled the name with his tongue out, voice low. Momota flicked him on the forehead and stood up.

"Ow," the dark haired man deadpanned. He put a hand to the sore spot and pouted. "I was joking," he said, "it's not like I don't actually... L-word you."

"...'L-word'," Momota repeated, taking the towel from Kiibo and wiping his hands and face on it. "Kokichi, are you five years old? What the hell do you mean L-word? You literally just said the actual thing."

"You know what I mean!" Besides, it's different when I'm joking!" The man spat, flustered. His husbands blinked at him, one with an eyebrow raised, the other just confused. Ouma's eyes went wide with their reactions and blood ran to his face. "Never mind!" He said, "The L-word isn't important! Not at all!" The lawn chair squeaked loudly when he threw himself back down, laying down on his side.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a laugh broke from Momota's throat. "God," he snorted, "you're such a kid." Another ruffle of his hair. "I 'L-word' you too, Kokichi. Same for you, Tetsu."

"M-Me too," Kiibo added, clenching his fists and looking determined, "I... L-word you both as well!"

"You're both gross," Ouma mumbled, holding onto his sunglasses. Usually he'd have a blanket to cover himself up with, something specially reserved for "I said something stupid and got embarrassed" time, but being outside in the boiling heat didn't leave that as a possibility. So, squeezing the arms of his glasses and trying not to overheat was the only option. He sniffed. "Go back to doing your stuff. Don't you have cosmos or whatever to plant?"

Momota's eyes widened. "Oh, shit," he cursed, "yeah, fuck, I left those sitting there with the cat! If that little fucker even put a single paw on those flowers..." He turned to run back to the yard but decided against it at the last second. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Ouma's burning cheek and smiled. Then the same was done to Kiibo and he left to tend to his flowers, yelling Strychnine's name as he did. Kiibo grinned at his back.

Then he turned to Ouma. "Kokichi-kun," he said, "you shouldn't get so embarrassed. I've, ah, L-worded you since the day we met, you know?" He walked over to the shorter's chair before crouching in front of him. "Maybe I've spent too much time with Kaito-kun, but I think you're exceptional. Or, um, out of this world, if I'm going by Kaito-logic."

Ouma swallowed. Damn, he's flustered and he can't even insult him as a response without coming of as the devil incarnate! So, he squeezed his eyes shut and didn't say a word. Kiibo's lips quirked knowingly and he leaned his head forwards to gently kiss the other.

"I'm going to keep fixing up the kitchen," the roboticist said, standing back up, "make sure you and Kaito-kun stay cool, okay?"

Ouma stayed where he was, Kiibo stepping into the doorway, Momota chasing their cat around with a trowel. Even if it was something he'd realized a long time ago, the thought crossed his mind again. _Maybe... Love, isn't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> there are some parts im not Happy with but bc its just a short thing it isn't bothering me too much :) thanks 4 reading and i hope everyone has a good day or night (whenever ur reading this)


End file.
